The Games We Play
by green frogs
Summary: His green eyes were beautiful. They turned different shades of green when he expressed different feelings. They were now a dark, almost black green. Anger. He growled and took my shoulders, backing me into the wall of the bedchamber." Ares
1. Aphrodite

I looked around my bedchamber, wondering when Ares would arrive. I could hardly wait. Hephaestus would be gone for four whole days. Four days of desire and love with Ares. Four days of heaven. I smiled just thinking about our last…excursion. It was divine. We spent two days on a beach off of Cyprus merely drinking wine and making love.

"Who the hell is Adonis?" came the booming voice from across the chamber.

I raised my head from the bed, seeing Ares there in all his glory. His gleaming golden hair shined in the light. His very muscular body rippled. I almost ran over and ravaged him. Instead, I looked straight into those piercing and angry green eyes.

"A lover," I replied, not bothering to hide that. Ares knew I had other lovers than him, just as I knew he was with other women. I didn't care…not one bit. Who the hell cares that he has consorts all over the Greek world and some whore in Thrace?

Look at me. I'm starting to sound as pathetically jealous as Hera.

"Spending 8 months of the year with him? Aren't you the perfect couple," he spat. Ares was never subtle and he always got to the point. He was also never one to hide his anger. He wasn't the god of bloodthirsty war for nothing.

I got up out of bed and walked over to him.

"What? Jealous?" I teased.

"I'm going to kill him," he responded, still glaring at me.

"No you aren't," I replied. When Ares made a threat, he never bluffed.

"Why the hell not? You slept with him didn't you?" he scowled at me.

I scoffed. He really was jealous. Goody. The lovemaking was always better when he was mad.

"So what if I did? You have about a million consorts. What does it matter if I have one more?"

His deep green eyes stared down at me. They were really beautiful. Like emeralds glittering away. They turned different shades of green when he expressed different feelings. They were now a dark, almost black green. Anger. He growled and took my shoulders, backing me into the wall of the bedchamber.

I didn't even flinch. Not even a little bit of fear showed on my face. I looked him straight in the eye. Sure, when I first met Ares, those piercing looks he gave and the way he pushed me around intimidated me. Now, I stood, tall and beautiful, daring him to do more. I was a goddess and I had no need to fear from Ares.

"Aphrodite…" he growled. He was warning me. Give in or be prepared.

"What are you going to do? Kill me over jealousy? That's a little drastic isn't it?" I said coolly.

"I don't allow this," he leaned in and whispered.

Despite all my years with him, I couldn't help but give a little shudder as his lips lightly brushed my ear. I scowled at myself. Great. Give in _now_.

"You won't allow infidelity?" I said, forcing myself to smile. "And what is this we're doing?"

I knew that would get him. Any mention of my husband and he would go into that mood of his. Sometimes, I think all Ares and I did was play games. We would flirt and charm each other and see who would lose first. We would see who would give in to temptation and make the first move. I was so sorely tempted to lean up and kiss him on those gentle lips of his. He knew the anger and jealous would make me aroused. He knew me well.

But I was going to win today. He had left me pining for more last time we had met at Olympus. I couldn't let him win again.

He growled, making a sound that traveled along his throat.

I grinned. "You know…he kisses better than you."

Oooohhh. That was a good one. He would definitely get pissed off at that. Maybe even kiss me. He looked shocked for a second. Usually, I never said such things. I've never compared my lovers before, especially not in front of one of them. His eyes clouded over to a lime green. Irritation and even confusion.

"What?"

"Perhaps it's his soft lips which become quite aggressive when he wants to be. Maybe it's the way his tongue knows _exactly_ what to do. Perhaps it's the fact that he doesn't spend countless hours every day in other women's beds or-"

He glared at me and suddenly I found his lips crushing against mine in anger and passion. Ha. I win.

I had no time to enjoy my victory as he took my hands and pressed both my wrists up above my head with only one hand. He didn't break away from the kiss though and he used his tongue perfectly, perhaps to prove that he was better than Adonis. Trust me. He was _way_ better. He pulled away as suddenly as his lips had crashed onto mine mere minutes ago. He scowled once more at me. I was panting and flushed. His kisses were as effective as ever. I was a little dizzy from it all.

He took his hands off of my wrists and stepped back from the wall.

"So?" he asked, smug. His eyes were a pea green, which signified he was feeling pretty arrogant and the fact that I was panting just swelled up that big ego of his.

I looked up into those eyes and I almost wanted to smack that grin off of his face. But that wouldn't hurt him as much as words would, especially if the words were a blow to his ego.

"Better than Hermes," I remarked. "But not as good as Adonis."

His eyes quickly flashed to a forest green. Forest green meant danger: the worst color his eyes could possibly turn. Before I could get another word out, he had disappeared. I looked at where he used to stand. I touched my lips as I could still feel the remnants of his lips on mine.

I just hope he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

A/N: And as we know from Greek Mythology, Ares ends up killing Adonis. I also have an Ares point of view version of this but I'm not sure if I should put it up...Review and maybe I will! I know this is much more...dramatic than the Hades or Eros story I've written but I think Ares and Aphrodite have a very dramatic and passionate relationship. Please review and I'm thinking about finishing Eros and doing an Athena story very soon!


	2. Ares

She's beautiful in every possible way. I couldn't imagine anybody more beautiful than she is. She also had a sharp tongue that could hurt anyone's feelings. Aphrodite was quite the goddess.

I was hers from the first moment I saw her.

Her long hair cascaded down her back and her sparkling blue eyes seemed to hold so many mysteries. At first, she seemed so beautiful you forget she had a brain up there in that head of hers. But the more I got to know her, the more I appreciated her for who she was and what she thought.

You would think the conniving part of her and her sharp words and her incredible jealousy of anyone more beautiful than she was would make me dislike her. For some weird reason, the more I saw her other side, the more I fell in love with her. Perhaps I've always loved the type of woman who could play games and bicker. I believe that's where all the chemistry comes from.

Whatever it was, I've always loved her for who she was. I think it would bore me to death to be in love with someone who was so innocent and pristine. Aphrodite knew what she wanted and she did whatever she could to get it. She was quite a goddess. She had so much spirit and fire in her. It reminded me of a battle, one that would never end.

Every woman I've met fell madly in love with me. Every goddess or nymph I've ever wanted fell into my lap. But Aphrodite? I was always a little unsure. I was always a little afraid of what her true feelings were. She had so many lovers that I sometimes feared she didn't feel the same way as I did. Sometimes, I could see it in her eyes that she really cares. But most of the time, she kept me guessing. Everything to her was a little game.

I loved it at first. She wasn't someone who cared about feelings but someone who was willing to play. She didn't believe there was only one person in the whole world we could love. There were many. At first, I felt she was so mature to not care that I saw and slept with other women. But as I've gotten to know her and I suppose fell in love with her, the more I wanted to just be with her always. I became more and more jealous of other suitors. Ares, the mighty god of war, was jealous? Yet there it was, staring me right in the face, and it was a feeling so gut wrenchingly horrible. I almost challenged Hermes to a battle. Aphrodite just laughed it all off and thought it a game.

The more I loved her, the more frustrated I would get with these little games.

So once and for all, I'm going to end this little game.

I looked at Adonis from afar and pondered the best way to kill him.


End file.
